During construction of pre-cast concrete panels and on-site field pouring of concrete panels, lifting inserts have to be strategically placed prior to pouring the concrete so that after the concrete is cured, means are provided to mechanically connect the hooks and hoisting cables to the panel enabling the crane to lift the panel in place. The present invention is an improved insert assembly that provides added safety to the workers handling the lifting of the panels.